Evening Dream
by Gasuga
Summary: [YoonMin] Intinya kamu akan malu, jika hal yang seperti ini terjadi kepadamu. Dan aku tidak tau kenapa cerita ini kuberi genre Drama. Min Yoongi x Park Jimin


Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dari bangku yang dari tadi ia buat rebahan, mengerjapkan matanya yang sedikit buram kemudian mendongak. Ada teman sekelasnya —di kelas malam— yang tengah berdiri tepat di depannya, dengan wajah datar tanpa minat seperti biasa.

Jimin mengerjap lagi, menatap bingung pada orang yang sejak dua semester lalu jarang sekali bicara padanya, padahal mereka sekelas.

"Ada apa, Yoongi-hyung?"

Kemudian yang ditanya berjongkok, menumpukan lututnya pada lantai putih di depan Jimin. Posisinya benar-benar tepat di depan wajah Jimin. Pipinya jadi merah saat nafas Yoongi terasa di hidungnya.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku, kan?"

Mata Jimin membulat.

Apa-apaan?

.

 _"Iya, a—aku mau," "hng,"_

.

Yoongi itu dingis sekali, itu yang Jimin tahu sebelum ini.

Tapi melihat bagaimana lelaki itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin, dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam erat jari-jarinya, dan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' yang begitu lembut dan tulus, membuat Jimin menarik kembali semua pikiran tidak bagusnya tentang Yoongi, em—pacarnya.

Ah, sebenarnya Jimin agak malu menyebut kata pacar, karena apa ya, Jimin kan sudah lama menjomblo, jadi ya agak canggung saja begitu. Jimin malu, apalagi Yoongi memanggilnya 'sayang', yaampun Jimin malu sekali sampai pipinya terasa panas.

"Kenapa menutupi pipimu?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, menatapi Jimin dengan kerutan di dahinya. Tangannya yang bebas menarik tangan mungil pacarnya. Lalu senyum tipis itu terlihat, disusul dengan sederetan gigi kecil rapinya.

"Aku suka pipimu yang memerah seperti itu. Kau lucu."

.

" _A—aku malu, Yoongi-hyung,"_

 _"Hm,"_

.

Ini sudah hari ke... Jimin lupa, pokoknya ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu dia berstatus pacaran. Tapi ya begitu, rasanya masih tidak percaya saja. Seperti mimpi, tapi terasa nyata. Tapi benar-benar seperti mimpi karena Jimin merasa waktu yang berputar di sekitarnya memang jadi sangat cepat.

Tapi bagaimanapun, tidak ada yang bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya. Jimin bahagia, dengan Yoongi-hyung nya yang tampan. Dia suka.

"Aku merencanakan liburan kita ke Lombok, kau setuju?" Yoongi mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut.

Dan lagi-lagi, Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak senang.

.

" _Iya, hm, tampan, sekali~"_

.

Di pesawat, Jimin sudah seperti mayat. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Cuma tiduran, tidur betulan sebenarnya. Dia bersandar pada bahu Yoongi yang justru tidak terlihat tidur, tapi beberapa kali Jimin terbangun dan memaksanya tidur. Hanya di-iya-kan saja, tanpa dituruti. Dan akhirnya Jimin melanjutkan tidur.

Jimin sudah merasa sadar saat telapak tangannya ditempeli oleh sesuatu yang lembut beberapa kali. Matanya mengerjap dan mendapati bayangan Yoongi di sampingnya, dengan bibir yang menempel pada telapak tangannya.

Jimin tersenyum, merasa bahagia sekali karena sudah diperlakukan dengan sangat manis oleh pacarnya.

"Di mana?"

Tanyanya dengan gumaman, merapatkan diri pada Yoongi yang sudah menarik selimut.

"Di hotel, kita menginap di sini."

Jimin mengangguk dan kembali tidur lagi.

.

" _Yoongi-hyung, selimutku jangan ditarik,"_

 _"Ck,"_

.

Jangan salahkan Jimin kalau sekarang bibirnya sudah mengerucut jelek seperti bebek. Salahkan saja pacarnya yang dari tadi mengganggunya.

Mengganggu yang dimaksud di sini adalah, memeluki dirinya dari belakang, tidak mau melepaskannya sama sekali walaupun dia sudah bilang pengap. Ini siang-siang, di bibir pantai, panas, dan mereka keringatan.

Jimin sudah sangat gerah dan ingin berteduh, tapi Yoongi selalu menahannya. "Di sini saja,"

"Ck, iya iya."

Rasanya sangat gerah tapi tidak ada yang lepek sama sekali,

.

Yoongi masih memelukinya. Padahal dia sedang menggambar. Duduk di atas karpet berbulu di depan televisi, dan Yoongi di belakangnya dengan setia memeluknya erat-erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Jimin. Jimin tahu baunya sedang dieksploitasi habis-habisan oleh pacarnya.

Tapi bodo amat, lah. Dia juga tidak merasa bisa melawan.

"Sayang, baumu,"

"Apa?"

"Manis sekali, aku jadi lapar,"

Pipinya bersemu lagi. Ah, Jimin gampang sekali bersemu, sih.

.

" _Hyung, malu, jangan begitu—uh,"_

 _._

"Nanti mau pulang bersama?" Yoongi mengusak rambut Jimin pelan, suaranya terdengar sangat lelah.

"Kau tidak lelah, hyung?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, kemudian menggeleng. "Bangunkan aku saat dosen datang, ya, sayang."

Jimin mengangguk saja, padahal jantungnya sudah dag dig dug der, begitu.

.

" _Hyung jangan gerak-gerak, berat,"_

.

Jimin dari tadi merasa seperti dicolek, padahal saat dia menoleh, tidak ada siapa-siapa yang menjahilinya. Lagipula sekarang sedang kuis Akuntansi, mana mungkin ada yang berani bercanda di saat seperti ini.

"Ih, apa sih!"

.

Sudah malam dan Jimin merasa masih sangat segar. Dia melompat-lompat di kasur kebanggaan Yoongi saat pemiliknya sedang mandi. Kemudian saat merasa sedikit lelah, dia tiduran. Telentang menatap langit-langit kamar yang kelihatan gelap, kelam seperti langit sungguhan yang tidak ada bintangnya sama sekali.

Lama-lama matanya memberat, kemudian terpejam.

.

"Bangun, hei,"

Bahu Jimin diguncang. Sekali, dua kali, lama-lama dia jadi kesal sendiri. Tidurnya sedang sangat nyenyak tapi kenapa ada yang mengganggu.

"Bangun,"

Bukan suara alarm punyanya, tapi suara berat—seperti milik pacarnya. Tapi kan pacarnya sudah tidak sedingin dulu. Ini yang membangunkannya sudah pasti bukan pacarnya.

Tapi siapa lagi, seingatnya semalam dia tertidur di kasur pacarnya.

 _ **Cess**_ ~

Jimin terlonjak, matanya terbuka cepat saat merasakan dahinya seperti tersengat listrik. Tapi dingin sekali.

Dia menoleh, memerhatikan sekitar dan mendapati semua mata yang sekarang tertuju kepadanya.

"Kalau ingin tetap tidur dan memimpikan Yoongi-hyungmu, silahkan pulang saja ke rumah Tuan Jimin."

Suara dosen Akuntansi.

Dan saat Jimin menoleh ke belakang, wajah dingin Yoongi kembali ditemukannya.

Mata tajam yang menatap Jimin lurus, seperti ingin mengulitinya.

Jimin jadi takut.

Jadi dia hanya menunduk dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali pada dosennya yang masih menunggu jawabannya, bertahan di kelas atau pulang.

Dan Jimin memilih diam di tempatnya sambil berusaha menyibukkan diri dan pikirannya dengan kuis dadakan yang diadakan dosennya.

Beliau bilang, dia kesal, jadi mau kuis. Ugh.

.

"Mimpimu tadi indah sekali, ya, Park Jimin-ssi?"

Jungkook, sahabatnya dari kelas Manajemen duduk di sampingnya, dengan seringai menyebalkan. Baru bertemu, tapi sudah membuat kesal.

"Kau tahu?"

"Mana mau aku ketinggalan gosip soal sahabatku, yang memimpikan teman sekelasnya di saat pelajaran Akuntansi?" Jungkook tertawa dan langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari Jimin.

"Aku mana tahu akan tertidur dan bermimpi begitu! Memalukan tahu! Memalukan sekali sampai menyebut-nyebut nama Yoongi seperti tadi, aduh aku malu Kookieeeee,"

Jimin menutup wajahnya.

Sungguh,

Dia malu sekali,

Ketahuan memimpikan orang, saat orang yang dimimpikan ada di dekatmu.

Malu,

Aduh, Jimin sudah tidak tahu lagi wajahnya mau ditaruh di mana.

.

 ** _Sekarang aku gabut, bossku lagi di rumah sakit sedangkan aku bingung mau mengerjakan pekerjaanku yang mana dulu sakit banyaknya. Wkwk._**

 ** _Yap, aku kemarin mimpi seperti ini. Mimpi di dalam mimpi. Duh, heran. Kesel sih. Mimpi ditembak, tapi di mimpinya mimpi. Wkwk._**

 ** _Pada ngerti gak, sama alurnya? Hehehehe. Aku tuh bacanya pusing. Semoga pada gak pusing juga ya._**

 ** _Silahkan diberi kritik dan saran~_**


End file.
